


Rose Red on Snow

by vagrantBreath



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Incredibly Human Bodies, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: This is the first time X has seen Zero without his armour.He's perfect.





	Rose Red on Snow

"No!"

Zero seized X, leaping away, just as the ice shot fired from the Maverick's buster broke into razor sharp shards and flew through the space X had been standing. With a twist, X wrapped an arm around the back of Zero's neck, stabilizing himself as he lifted his buster, a charge already gathering. The charged shot ripped through the Maverick as Zero landed, still holding X. It was only when the Maverick slumped over, eyes dark as smoke billowed from them, when Zero let him go. He watched X walk over to the Maverick, placing a hand on their shoulder.

"I'm sorry," X whispered.

Zero came over next to him and X looked up at him, entire body drooping in weariness. He gently took X's hands, noticing how the soot smeared on the Maverick clung to X's fingers, marring those beautiful hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, squeezing X's fingers.

"I thought by now, we would know the cause of Maverickism, or at least be able to deal with it better than just retiring the Maverick." X closed his eyes as Zero pulled him close. "If this continues, Reploids might start being retired on the _thought_ they would be Mavericks."

"You're thinking too much again," Zero reminded him. "You promised you wouldn't do this after a battle." X thinking so hard after something that required his processors to work overtime so he would stay alive had him following some dark thought processes. Zero considered everything, then gave Layer a ping, letting her know he and X were okay and would return on their own. With that, he pulled X close again, recalibrated his settings, and engaged a teleport back to X's room, the two androids turning into light.

X sighed when his being resolved back into his familiar body, leaning into Zero. He wrapped his arms around Zero's waist, squeezing slightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"If you take off your armour, I can help you stop thinking about it."

With a laugh, X rested his head on Zero's chest. "You offer sex so bluntly."

"I don't want you to be thinking about things you can't change. Sex resets your processors and calms you down."

"I wish I could have intercourse with you," X muttered into Zero's chest. "It's not fair you do this for me when I'm upset and you get nothing out of it."

That made Zero pause. While he had enjoyed giving X oral and manual stimulation, he had never removed his own armour. He hadn't even set aside his sabre. The idea of being completely defenceless while locked in pleasure did not set well with him. And yet, intercourse was considered a very physical intimate act.

X pulled back as Zero went still, frowning. "You don't have to remove your armour and have intercourse with me," he reminded him. "Anything else you can think of that I can do-"

Zero shook his head, reaching up to pull off his helmet. A small enough step. He had already taken his helmet off when performing oral on X anyway. The next part… his hands moved to his torso. X's eyes grew wide as his armour settled on the floor next to his helmet, leaving Zero bare and open. Zero watched X take in all of him, knowing he looked nothing like X. Knowing the harsh lines between his pale face, white hands, and dark body stood out.

"You have human female sex characteristics." X voice filled with wonder. "I thought you may have human male, or no sex characteristics."

"Is this a problem?"

The brilliant smile on X's face lit up the world. "No. You're perfect."

With that, X cupped the small protruding breasts. Zero himself had touched them, and had occasionally wrestled them into place, but none of the previous handling from Zero touched X's gentle thumbs teasing his nipples to hardness. His hands flew to X's shoulders, gripping tightly as pleasure burst across his senses. "Keep going," he encouraged as X looked up at him. "It's just-"

"New." X leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. "I know."

Zero heard X's alloy frame creak under his fingers as X leaned down, taking a nipple into his warm mouth. His ventilation system started labouring, trying to cool his core down as the sensation overwhelmed him. "Ah…"

X placing a hand on Zero's abdomen, making the synthetic skin jump. He lifted his head slightly, looking up at Zero. "Tell me if this is too much."

With a shake of his head, Zero said, "It's… it's so much. But don't stop. Keep going. It's good."

"Okay." X gave him another kiss, the hand on his abdomen dipping between Zero's legs, moving over the mons pubis to the clitoral folds. The rising pleasure became blazing need at the gentle touch on his clitoris, X's questing fingers stroking along the sensitive skin. Those fingers slipped between his legs, running along the wet labial lips. "Is it okay to enter-"

" _Yes._ " The word almost slipped out pleadingly. He needed X inside him.

And when X's finger slid easily inside him, Zero let out a long shuddering breath. But this only whet the mounting appetite inside him. He seized X's armour, tugging almost clumsily at it. Wanting X to take it off, to penetrate him-

X chuckled, his finger slipping out of him as he pulled his hands back to remove his own armour. Zero just barely kept from forcing X's hand back where it was, instead watching X pull off his armour and place it on the floor. Gently, X took Zero's hand, kissing him, then guided him to lie on his back. "I love you," Zero murmured, the love confession falling pure from his lips.

"I love you," X returned, the words just as pure, as he settled between Zero's legs. Gently, he pressed into Zero, penetrating him with a slow pressure.

The unfamiliar fullness made Zero wince, but it eased quickly and he looked up into X's worried face, cupping his cheek. "I'm okay."

X kissed him. "Tell me if you need me to stop," he said, then started thrusting. Zero felt all words fall away at the sensation, his eyes closing with each new burst of pleasure. X's lips touched his jaw, then neck, his thrusts never faltering.

Zero reached up, gripping X's arms hard as each movement inside him pushed him closer and closer. It was-

When his senses overloaded with ecstasy, the world melted away. As they came back, he could hear X reaching his own peak, then slump against him. When Zero opened his eyes, X met his gaze, and smiled.

There was still a smear of soot on X's cheek.

But X looked happy again.

Zero pulled him into a kiss, something in his core settling into warmth.

X was happy.


End file.
